


Better Mood

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings of Inadequacy, Fluff, Insecure Ron, Insecurity, Making Out, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Ron's in a bad mood, reader helps.





	Better Mood

There was a loud knock on the wooden door. It echoed through the room, reverberating off the stone walls awaiting an answer. Tentatively the door opened, revealing the boy’s dormitory to Y/N’s eyes. Entering she found it to be deserted apart from an unmoving mound under a heap of bedclothes in the bed furthest from the door, Ron’s bed. Sighing Y/N walked forward and reached his four-poster, sitting down on the edge of the mattress slowly. Ron lay unmoving underneath the covers though she doubted he was asleep she was unsure as his face was facing away from her. ‘Ron?’ she said quietly awaiting a response but her voice was met with steely silence which forced her to say ‘Ron.’ 

Her tone was more forceful now and she placed her hands on the blankets and gave them a shove. She heard a grunt come from the boy and felt him shift under the covers eventually coming to a sitting position. His red hair was a mess from having laid down and his jaw was clenched, forcing his lips to form a pout. He was sulking.  
‘Harry said you weren’t okay so I’ve-‘  
‘Well if Harry said then I suppose it must be true.’  
‘Don’t talk like that what’s the matter?’  
‘Nothing,’ Ron said looking down at his hand which now rested on top of the bedclothes. Y/N rolled her eyes, as much as she loved him he was partial to sulking about the tiniest things and keeping up with his moods was sometimes a full-time job. Reaching out she placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. His blue eyes locked with hers and she smiled a gesture that he returned halfheartedly.   
‘C’mon it’s me,’ Y/N said letting her hand fall from his face. Ron bit his lip, evidently toying with the idea of pouting forever or confessing.  
‘It was well… you.’

‘Me?’ Y/N asked puzzled, ‘what do you mean it was me?’  
‘Well not you exactly,’ Ron said blushing deep scarlet, ‘It wasn’t your fault it’s just earlier you and Fred were sort of flirting.’  
‘Flirting?! When, may I ask, was I flirting with Fred?’ Y/N asked indignantly, her jaw now clenched at the accusation.  
‘At lunch. Not flirting exactly you two just seem to get along really well and you always laugh at his jokes and you think he’s so funny. He loves it and he likes to lord it over me. It just really got to me today.’  
‘Fred is my friend.’  
‘I know.’  
‘I was not flirting with him. I was being friendly with my boyfriend’s brother. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.’  
‘I know, I just it’s hard sometimes. Being their brother.’

Y/N frowned, she had always suspected Ron had a problem with having so many brothers but he had never been open with her about it ‘what do you mean?’ she asked, her brow furrowed.

‘Y’know. Bill was popular, Charlie was sporty, Percy was clever and the twins are funny. Ginny’s the only girl. Then there’s just me, I’m not good at anything like they are.’  
‘Oh Ron,’ Y/N sighed, 'you’re all of those things and more. You’ve got all their best bits rolled into one, minus the being a girl thing. I’m afraid that’s something you’ve not got.’ Ron chuckled and Y/N smiled.  
‘You’re the best boyfriend and friend anyone could ask for. I don’t care if you’re not exactly like your brothers because you’re better. That’s why I love you.’  
‘I love you too.’

Y/N smiled and pushed the bedclothes out of the way, slowly she moved so she was straddling Ron before leaning down and kissing him deeply. His hands ghosted her sides as she ran her fingers through his red hair. Y/N moaned as Ron’s long fingers dipped under her shirt and touched her bare skin. Pulling her lips off his she allowed him to kiss her jaw and neck, nipping and sucking on occasion. Her hand trailed down his torso, coming to rest at his pants. She palmed him gently as Ron slipped off her shirt. It was becoming frantic now, once contact was reestablished it was hot and heavy. Y/N pushed Ron so he was laying down and she was lay on top of him. Ron’s hands fumbled behind her, trying to unhook her bra. 

As he got the hook undone there was a noise near the door. Frantically Y/N rolled off Ron who pulled the bed covers up so they were fully covering them both. Stood in the doorway was an extremely embarrassed Harry, he shuffled awkwardly his eyes staring intently at the floor as he mumbled, ‘Sorry, just checking how you were, erm, doing. Take it you’re in a better mood now,’ he said looking up at Ron, who was now sat with Y/N tucked into his side, with a shit-eating grin. 

Ron launched a pillow at the door and after picking his wand up off his bedside table flicked the door shut with a bang.  
‘That’s so embarrassing,’ Y/N giggled into Ron’s shoulder.  
‘He was right though.’  
‘What?’   
‘I’m in a much better mood now.’


End file.
